God's of the past
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: When the great gods of Rome and th Greek's were alive but died their power were Transfer to 13 people who are they and what will it mean for the world. REVIEW M for gore and lemons


_There is a legend of a wolf but no ordinary wolf her name was lupin and she was a goddess she was made immortal from the mighty gods and goddesses of Olympus, she was given the gift of raising and training the mightiest of all Roman Hero Hercules (greek's heracles) Romulas, Remus and even the incarnation of the greatest warrior of the trojan __hero Achilles but the probleam was near the end of the Roman empire she was dieing but she just couldn't leave the world like the greek trainer chiron. As she layed on her bed dieing from the lack of faith she looked at her very own child 'Delta' and she said _

_"My child soon at the end of my Imortality but i fear that a great evil will be in the form of red eyes and a serpent. only the twelve olympians and the new wolf goddesses can defeat them find my successor a woman with eyes almost like peril." There Delta gave his mother a nod as she watch her die showing that she was gone from this world to the vast unknown with their great father the first of all being Chao's. _

_Delta gave a small tear and said in a might deep voice._

_"I shall mother I will see you in the next world." Before he made a great howl to the full moon and left the cave as he watched the mighty city of Rome a home were great people and great history might die but legend will never go from them. _

_Delta slowly began to go from country to other contry searching for the one with the eyes of peril but never could find them soon after thounsand of year's going to places with other gods other homes but could never find the chosen thirteen but he consern with the teacher. Delta almost died going threw a land that was litteraly was a bad place for god's and knew it would never be the place would never hold the chosen one._

_- 105 thousand year's later-_

_Delta slowly walked in her human form walking down the street's of the land that was now known as the elemental nation. A land that combind the homes of seven once mighty nation he reside in the land known as kohona._

- in the early morning of october 10th-

delta POV

I slowly walked down the street's looking for the eye's it seemed like my journy will never end maybe my mother was wrong about the person they might have passed but there could be a chance but I'm feeling weaker the only thing that keeps me going is knowing the people with red eyes and the snake man is alive i remember them.

I look and see a group of people i slowly wonder what they are doing no one ever does stuff during this day they alway seem to be imersed in sadness and anger but this was diffrent i look to see to log's slowly rise into the air, and Fired in a person hand he was a old man almost in his mid fifty i saw thought horrible eyes. he had hatred the desire to kill.

As i slowly moved people out of the way just to know what they were doing with the fire and there what I saw was so discusting that i almost puked on the person infront of me a woman with pink hair(Sakura senior)

There were two children both at least ten year's old maybe even younger; the first was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes he reminded me of a Jupiter or Zues as he was first called and the other. No it couldn't be it can't it was the one with the peril eyes she had short blue hair with a heavy jacket that must have been burning her since it was almost eighty degress but thought eye's got me. I stood there wondering just wondering what they were doing they were tied up.

The man with red eye's looked at the crowned and said in a voice that could just tell there was evil in it and hunger for power.

"TONIGHT WE KILL THE DEMON WHO KILLED ARE GREAT HOKAGE AND HIS LITTLE DEMON WHORE THAT HELPS HIM CAUSE US TROUBLE AND NOW THEY WILL DINE IN HELL WITH LUCIFER HIMSELF!"

There he place the fire near the bottom seating it on fire you could hear the scream's of the two children cry in pain.

I had to do something i jumped up there and stoped the flames with the wind in this time and age they never thought I was a demi god and they all looked at me with this hatred look, the monster looked at me and said

"what do you want you demon lover get the hell so we may kill they kyuubi in pe-" I struck him in the chest right in the heart with pure strength i felt his heart in my hand and i crushed it in a second i feel the blood in my hand and remove it i watched his eye's fog up as he died but not before i show the basturd his own heart and smile.

I look at them all and gave them a evil wolfish smile as I turn into a wolf the size of two horses; and began to attack Blood ravished the street and i didn't stop till one was left and the only reason was the pink haired woman was hiding behind a small girl that looked almost like her she wasn't worth it pafetic.

There abunch of diffrent people suronded me each of them with mask's but one of them had only one eye as the other was being covered with a mask. I could have taken them out or turned them into puppy's with a blink of a eye (awww imagin kakashi and guy as puppy's.)

but i refused to and said

"_I am Delta son of Lupa I wish to speck to you're leader."_

I cut the rope that binded the two children they passed out on the ground, I made sure they fell asleeped they held each other close together not wanting to let go they looked beautiful.

As i moved close to the blond and suddenly i could see a bolt of lightning and a eagle it looked me in the eyes almost telling me and I knew this was the incarnation of the great god king of the reeks/Roman's Zues (yes i will switch their name around shoot me) I couldn't Tell but he seemed so much diffrent and it wasn't because he was a kid but he had more feeling's for the choosen one of my mother they were connected in more way's then one.

I left them in the care of a man with green cloth's I hope i didn't leave them with a creazy man he kept talking about flames of youth. seemed almost like a crazy Hercules(Heracles) only he wore green instead of a lion pelt and so i followed the cyclops to the leader of this village and i might kill him after seeing what his people tried to do to these children.

_**" SWEAR ON IT!"**_

-third person-

A old man was sitting at a desk in a great a futal battle agenst the great and exil stack of paper known as the paper work, He had spent the last few hour's trying to get it under control but at last it was no use everytime he got it down even a few inches the paper would increase three fold's it was mainly about killing the young boy he considered a grandson Naruto Uzimaki.

They would never stop but all he needed to do was hit denied. The doors suddenly slammed opened and he raised his head he saw the great copy nin Kakashi and he had someone with him

The man was young almost the same age of kakashi but for some reason he looked almost older then me but that had to have been impossible he seemed to be the oldest person he knew and that was his own joke. there he said

"Kakashi why is this man here for?"

"Well lord hokage this man had killed almost thirty people just about five minute and thirty two point one second's and he wished to speck to you."

"Well ok. You may leave."

as Kakashi left the man for Delta waved his hand making sure no one was listening to them but the god of shinobi looked at him with confusment. the man Looked at him with ange in his eye before he said

"Hello mr hokage or as I was told God of shinobi funny you seem old for a supposed god."

the 3rd responded him

"well i am old and in my day i was very strong." this just made Delta laugh brushing him off.

"Enought now lets talk. My name is Delta my mother name was Lupa, Back before you're land was known as Suna it was called rome powerful nation with god's with power that put you in shame but under certin reason they are gone but not their power and i see it is time they return."

This suprised him and he said "Danzo hold my calls im going to be a busy night

_**ok so that is the conclusion of my new story you must review so i know what i should do next and so you know the top two pairing who are going to gain the power of the olympian's**_

_**Naruto= Zues god of lightning and thun**_Zeus - Lord of the gods. God of the sky and thunder. Famous for his numerous escapades with women despite his marriage with Hera. Some of his symbols: thunder, eagle, and oak.

Hinata= Lupin goddess of wolves got it.

Hera - Queen of the Heavens. Goddess of marriage, women and childbirth. Famous for her vengeance against her husband Zeus's lovers. who wont be his husband.

Poseidon - God of the sea and bringer of earthquakes. Symbols include the trident, horse and bull.

Hephaestus - Metal and weapon smith of the gods. God of the fire and forge. Famous for his marriage with Aphrodite, who constantly cheats on him. Main symbol is the forge and volcanoes. No animal symbol.

Demeter - Goddess of the Corn and bringer of the seasons. Famous for her life-bringing blessings on the farmers of Greece. Symbols include the poppy, grain and corn. No animal symbol.

Artemis - Maiden goddess of the Hunt, archery, moon and the Wild. Famous for her fierce protection of the purity of women and children. Symbols include all things Wild.

Apollo - God of music, poetry, sun, prophecies, truth, and archery. Twin brother of Artemis. Famous for his many escapades with both men and women. Main symbol is the lyre and snakes

Dionysus - God of wine, merrymaking and insanity. Newest of the Olympians and the only demi-god. Symbols include wine and jaguars.

Ares - god of war and bloodlust. Famous for his affair with Aphrodite. Symbols are the axe and the boar. All gods despise him.

Aphrodite - goddess of love, lust and fertility. Famous for her many lovers. Eldest of the Olympians. Symbols are the scallops, dove and rose.

Hermes - messenger of the gods, god of travelers, messengers, doctors and all who use the road. Main symbol is the caduceus. No animal symbol.

Athena - anti-thesis of Ares. Goddess of wisdom, craft, cunning, women, wit and battle strategy. Famous for having been born full-formed from the head of Zeus. Symbols include the owl and olive tree.

Others who can be considered as Olympians:  
Hestia, goddess of the Hearth. Eldest of the 6 original Olympians  
Hades, god of the underworld.  
Hebe, cupbearer to the gods and goddess of Youth


End file.
